


Casual meeting

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: During a stay in Lestallum, Noctis received a call from Ignis asking him To meet him in a local cafe.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Casual meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for absolutlynoct on Tumblr, for the Ignoct gift exchange.

As always, Noctis woke up late. Noct and his friends have stayed in Lestallum's Leville hotel. Noctis's cellphone started to ring. He answers it. There was a text message from Ignis.

" Noct,if you are looking for me, I woke up early and went to the local market.  
Could you meet me at the cafe at noon? I need to talk to you.."

"Why does Ignis wants To talk To me? Did I do something?" Noctis said To himself.

He looked at his watch. 11:15 AM. This left him 45 minutes to head To the cafe. He left a note to Gladio and Prompto before To leave the room.

\----------------------  
Fortunatly, finding the cafe in question proved to be easy. This left him 10 minutes. He noticed that Ignis was already sitting down at a table,waiting for him.

Noctis joined his friend and set down. "So..." Noct started. " You wanted to talk to me?"  
" Indeed." Ignis replied. "Today is a special day." he added. "Special day?" "It's not my birthday today and yours is one before two months."  
" No, It's not about that,though I'm glad that you remembered." Ignis replied.  
"Today marks 12 years since your father asigned me to you as your advisor." Noctis's eyes widened. "That's...today?" he replied. "Man,time sure pass fast." " Though I remember that day as well." " I wanted to say something about the manner." Ignis added. He looked at his prince,while fixing his glasses. Noctis looked at him. "What is it?" he asked Ignis. "Well..." Ignis started. "What I wanted to say is this. It's an honor not only To be your advisor, but to also to be your friend and part of your family. Noctis smiled. Ignis could see tears falling from Noctis's blue eyes. " Are you crying?" Ignis asked. "Who...me?" Noct asked,quickly wiping his tears The waiter arrived near their table and places two plates in front of Noctis and Ignis. Noctis regonised the dessert that was served To them. "My favorite pastries!" " I made them myself. The restaurant 's owner allowed me to use their kitchen To make them." Noctis started To eat one of the pastries. "Well?" Ignis asked. "What do you think?" " To be honnest, those are better then your previous attempts." Noctis replied. Ignis smiled. " Glad to hear it."


End file.
